Rewrite ${\dfrac{7^{12}}{7^{-3}}}$ in the form ${7^n}$.
Answer: ${ \dfrac{7^{12}}{7^{-3}} = 7^{12-(-3)}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{7^{12}}{7^{-3}}} = 7^{15}} $